Visions
by keytomorality
Summary: Kurt has been stuck in his house for a few months now, but for a very good reason. He can see how people will die, simply by being near them. When Kurt sees Blaine again for the first time in months, he has a vision about him that wasn't too joyful.


The hazel nut haired man laid down on the grass of a nearby park. He was laying on his back with his hands entwined on his stomach and his eyes closed. A picnic blanket laid under him to make sure he didn't get dirty and his clothes wouldn't get stained.

Children were trying to climb a tree only a few feet away, making so much noise it was almost hard to bear, but Kurt was okay with it. It was as close as he would get to human interaction aside from his family and Charlie, one of the only people he would text. Kurt valued human interaction, but it wasn't easy. Not for him at least.

When he had a conversation with someone about something as simple as the weather, things, for Kurt, would go haywire. He didn't know how or why things like that happened to him, but they did and he already accepted the fact that he couldn't control them. Therefore he wouldn't talk to anyone other than his family, and even then, he'd only have a one sided conversation where the other participant would do the most talking.

Even with all of the precautions he would take, it would still find him, even when he was alone in his room. It would still get to him. And sometimes it was, for the most part, tragic and almost always true, though he had never found it had made an error.

Kurt sighed deeply before he began to push himself up to a standing position. He folded the blanket and carried in in his arms. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in the park, but, sometimes, he was tired of living in fear. Sometimes he wanted to be able to smell the freshly cut grass or be able to buy himself a coffee. Just getting out of the house for one minute was special to him. He had been cooped up in the house for too long and he was ready to leave.

If his father or Carole found out, they would try to be understanding. Regardless of how nice and understanding they would try to be, when it came to Kurt's condition, there was no compromising whatsoever and it was for a good reason too.

On the bright side, if Kurt kept taking his pills, there wouldn't be as much as when they first started. He hadn't seen anything in a day or two, but he knew it wasn't gone. It wouldn't just pack up and leave so simply. It was stubborn.

The glasz eyed boy walked to the Lima Bean across the street. Once he was inside, the strong aroma of coffee beans hit his nose. He took a deep breath, trying to remember just how the place smelled. Afterwards he got his coffee and took a seat at an empty table. He took one sip of the coffee and he began to wonder how he could live without it for so long. There was coffee, but there wasn't anything like the Lima Bean's coffee.

He was completely lost in his thoughts that he had barely noticed a young man with slicked back hair sitting where there was a once empty chair.

"Kurt?" he asked as if he had been trying to catch the hazel nut haired boy's attention for the longest time.

"S- sorry, Blaine." Kurt blushed slightly and looked away from an old friend of his. If he remembered it correctly, he had a major crush on him and they had both acted on it and had kissed, but then it had started to happen to him and Burt had pulled him out of school. Kurt still didn't where the two of them stood relationship wise.

"It's okay," he smiled. "Where have you been? It's been... Months since I've last seen you!" Blaine exclaimed, happy to see Kurt again. Kurt had to admit it had been a long time since he last snuck out of his house successfully. If he hadn't continued to sneak out of his house, it could've been years or even a lifetime.

"I've been... Home," Kurt said. He didn't tell anyone about what was happening other than his parents. He even kept it a secret from Finn and when the overgrown teen had asked why Kurt got to be home-schooled all day and not him, it was no surprise.

Everyone thought he just wanted to be home-schooled, though some of his friends took his absence more personal than most.

Blaine nodded slowly. A smile then graced his lips. "Well, while you're out, would you like to be treated to dinner? As long as we have time.. And your dad doesn't hunt me down.."

Kurt laughed softly about Blaine's comment on his father. It really had been too long since he had seen the gel headed boy. "I'd like that," Kurt responded sweetly.

Blaine rose from his seat to stand by Kurt. He extended a hand to the older man. "How gentleman like," Kurt said.

"Only for the best," Blaine smiled, making his heart melt. Without thinking, Kurt took the younger man's hand in his own. And at the slightest touch, Kurt eyes closed tightly from the pain he began to feel. .

It was back.

Blaine securely held a gun in his hand, aiming at another figure from across the room. The hazel eyed man's hand was trembling with fear and his breathing was horribly ragged. The floor was covered with debris that would tell the story of a physical fight.

"So now you've decided to take my 'pointing' lessons to heart," The other figure said sarcastically. It had to be Cooper who was standing in front of the window. "Bravo, little brother. You'll be a bigger star than I one day, but only because your tragic death will be headline news everywhere."

"Who's the one with the gun, Coop,?" Blaine had said, his voice not giving away any sign of nervousness, but his body wanted it to be known. Blaine was shaking and his forehead had began to sweat.

"You aren't kidding anyone. You would've have done it already if you wanted to. Go on, shoot me." Cooper moved closer towards his baby brother until the gun was pressed right up against his chest.

Blaine pressed the weapon into the other man's chest with a firmer grip, though he had yet to pull the trigger. As his finger eased on the trigger, Cooper just looked at him, challenging him with his eyes.

Without warning, the older brother had grabbed the gun by twisting it out of Blaine's hand and had the younger boy in a head lock, leaving him gasping for air. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but I think your time has come to an end." Without another word, a gun shot rang throughout the room and Cooper was holding a limp body. He laid the body on the ground so that he could pick up the mess and erase all evidence of himself...

Kurt's vision ended abruptly. It was always like that. He would see someone unfortunate enough to die and every time he would look in the newspaper a week after, it was true. He couldn't let that happen to Blaine, let alone by his own brother. But Kurt didn't know if he could suddenly intervene with someone's destiny.

It's Blaine. He was worth the try.

"Sir Hummel?" Blaine asked. "I'm starting to think you're Edward Cullen because your eyes just went gold and back to glasz," Blaine joked, though what he saw about the eye color was true. He was only trying to ease the tension.

"Oh- you must be imagining things," Kurt teased as he rose from his chair. Regardless of his playful demeanor, he was sick, worried and scared in the inside, with only one thought going through his head.

He had to help Blaine.

And he might only have a week to do so.

**Hilo! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it's kind of slow right now, but I promise it will pick up. Could you let me know what you think so far? =)**


End file.
